Results
by Angel4Ever16
Summary: "You can't stop crime. That's what you never understood. I'm controlling it. You wanna rule them by fear. But what do you do with the ones who aren't afraid? I'm doing what you won't; I'm taking them out." A new look at Batman: Under the Red Hood from the eyes of Jason Todd's roommate, Kylara Emmett.


I knew he was an asshole.

If living with Jason for a year had taught me anything, it was that. Of course, he was an asshole long before I met him. And, like they say, you can't teach an old dog new tricks. My friends ask why I still room with him. I mean, I'm getting ready to graduate soon, and my boyfriend seems ready to take the next step in our relationship. I guess I just feel loyal to the guy who took me in when I was at rock bottom.

When I was eighteen, I came to Gotham to continue my schooling as a computer geek. Now, I know that's not a real major, but that's what my friends acknowledge it as, which still makes me laugh. My parents had split up, my dad turning to alcohol's warm embrace while my mother moved off to Germany with a man named Hans. I didn't even know his last name-I still don't. The whole situation had left me with pretty much nothing but a fifty-seven dollars in the bank and the duffel bag I carried with me.

It was a low point.

But there I was, no makeup, smelling like the bottom of a sewer, and rats nesting in my hair, when all of a sudden, there was Jason Todd. He never had to say it, but I knew he took me out to eat that night because he had been in a similar situation once. Someone must've reached out to him, like he did to me. Once I had food in my aching stomach, I expected him to leave me there, pleased with his good deed for the day.

Instead, he grabbed my duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Come on," I remember him saying.

"What?" I asked, flabbergasted. 

"My place. I'm betting you're going to puke up all the food you just gorged yourself on. Better to have someone to hold your hair back when you do," he said nonchalantly, like he offered perfect strangers a place to stay every day of the week. 

Obviously, I said yes. 'Course, I didn't quite trust him not to rape me at first, so I might've pepper sprayed him the second week I was there.

Which was kinda fun. And he's mostly forgiven me.

I glanced over my outfit in the mirror. Today was the anniversary of Mark and I's first kiss. He was taking me out to dinner, and I had spent the last hour and a half getting ready. 

Jason burst in. "There's a package-woah."

I whirled around, facing him. "Do I look okay?" 

"You're like a fucking ten. Seriously, Ky. Damn."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, Kyler," I mimicked him in a deep voice, giving him a pointed look. "You look incredible. I'd dance with you under the moonlight."

"Sure. And then I'd fuck you on the beach. What more do you want from me?" he shrugged.

I rolled my eyes again, knowing it was a joke.

So yes, Jason's an asshole, but I don't mean he's an asshole through-and-through. He was my first friend in Gotham, and he took me in without a second thought. That man has a heart of gold, but it's covered by a thick layer of pigheadedness and conceitedness, with a dash of apoplectic ignorance. And it's very difficult to get past that. 

Plus, the mysterious nighttime job of his made some serious cash. He didn't make me pay a single cent of the rent, no matter how many times I offered.

I returned the favor in other ways, such as technology consultance and cooking meals.

"Okay, well, Mark will be here in any minute. There is dinner in the fridge, just heat it up in the microwave. Um," I paused. "If you're having a lady friend over, just remember to text me the codeword. I also left some movies from Redbox on the entertainment center, but they're not really your style, I guess-"

"Kylara, I got this. I can take care of myself for one night while you go sex it up. I got along just fine before you came along." He fell to the ground and nonchalantly began doing a very fast set of push-ups. 

"Honestly, I don't know how you did."

He snorted into the carpet.

Then the doorbell rang. My heart leaped into my throat. "Jay-?"

"You look fine. Go knock him dead," he assured me with a wink.

"Thanks. See you later!" 

**youcantstopcrimethatswhatyouneverunderstoodimcontrollingityouwannarulethembyfearbutwhatdoyoudowiththeoneswhoarentafraidimdoingwhatyouwontimtakingthemout.**

Hey guys! I'm a big fan of the Batfamily, and I recently rewatched Under the Red Hood, and I got this idea. I'm going to try and incorporate my own spin on Jason Todd. There will be strong language, violence, sexual references, etc, so please do not read if this makes you uncomfortable.

Please let me know what you think by leaving a review! Thanks guys!

-Liv


End file.
